Thirteen nuf said?
by Sliceage
Summary: title should explain - haven't see ANY fanfics ANYWHERE about 13 and I'm dying to see better writers than myself take a stab.


It wasn't just that she wouldn't tell him anything about herself. It wasn't just that she complimented his work efforts so nicely. And it sure wasn't just because she was so damn gorgeous he thought he'd come in his pants each time she walked into a room. It was the look in her eyes. The look that never changed - a combination of thoughtfulness, brilliance, contempt and a disdain for her own humanity that made him want her most. 

The mystery that was her past did intrigue House enough to spur him to play a little game with himself. He'd refused to look up an actual name in her readily available personnel file. Oh, how much more fun it would be to have her go nameless in his mind until he deemed it time to discover on his own terms - by down breaking her defenses low enough for him to scale the walls.

What bothered him most was how badly he wanted her. Cameron had always been so easy. If he wanted her, he could've had her. In a heartbeat. She reeked of desire for him. Too easy, not even worth his time. But Thirteen had only displayed the slightest indications that she might be interested, nothing that would constitute a mortal lock if he ever moved in for the kill. Yeah he fantasized -- fucking her in an exam room, having her blow him in Wilson's office. But more troublesome was how he found himself wondering what kind of movies she may like, or how she'd like his piano playing and even pondering how fun she'd be to take people-watching in the park. God, what the fuck! He couldn't turn these thoughts off! What the hell was wrong with him.

---------------------------------

"I'm sorry." He refused to look up at her. They stood in his office, she in front of the x-ray display, he behind his desk. They'd been here a week ago, when she nearly broke down over the Huntington's and he had to mentally scream not to kiss her.

"I can't hire you." His stomach turned, this was never gonna work.

"You're joking." She smiled. "Cuddy said I was on. Its done, I'm staying. Right?" Her face turned quizzical. "You didn't say fired', that's gotta mean I'm being played here. I've got you pinned, House. I can predict your own jokes before you have a chance to set them up. I'm just that good." She then smirked, and his leg shrieked. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she twisted her torso almost imperceptibly side-to-side in satisfaction.

"No, you're gone. I can't do it." She made him so nervous! How the fuck could someone do this to him? So much pride in his emotional neutrality and here he was, a sniveling love-sick teenager. Goddamnit.

Thirteen scoffed, her expression allowing doubt to creep in but those eyes, ever the same. She now looked concerned.

"What are you talking about? I was ASSURED this was set."

"You're too much of a distraction." House cringed, and couldn't hide it.

"Oh great! So now its something like this? I'm not Cameron. I'm not gonna swoon over you! I've got more important shit to worry about than whether or not we want to fuck each other!"

God that made him tingle. She'd just skipped right to the end of his thought process. Though, she seemed to have misread his desire for more than physical contact. He'd have to change his approach.

"I never wanted to fuck Cameron. I could have, but never wanted to. That's not the case here." The corner of his mouth curled up to meet his squint.

"So fine! Let's just get it over with! Let's do it once, have some fun and move on. I want this job more than I want to make love to you. So if taking away some suspense or anticipation on your part about whether tension would preclude a working relationship by fucking once, let's just do it. You'll see how terrible I am in bed and I get a career experience unparalleled. Seems like an uneven trade, but if that's what'll get me through the door, fine."

House finally jerked his head up to meet her gaze. She looked intense, stern, and dead serious. His jaw dropped unconsciously open, eyes narrowed. She was still hiding. He instantly saw through her. Her desire equaled his, in form and intensity. Blood rushed from his skull south. Unknowingly, his expression took on that of a caring and sensitive nature.

He took a few awkward steps towards Thirteen until his beltline nearly brushed her torso. With one hand he cupped her face, and thumbed the line of her mouth. His other hand rested on her hip. She exhaled painfully and as he drew her closer she shot her hands up to his chest to push him away. Palms flat there she gasped.

"Oh my god. Your heart is racing!"

"I know" he whispered and lowered his lips to brush her closing eyelashes.

"Why?" her voice shook. "You're supposed to be mister I could give a shit'." Her breaths were short and heavy, like those that precede a good cry.

House pulled her lips to his and kissed her so gently her eyes welled up. Pecking with alternating pursing and opening lips at first then smoothly and deliberately darting his tongue in and out of her mouth like some experienced probe. Her hands moved from his firm, pounding chest up to drag her fingers through his hair. This sent a bolt of electricity through the back of his neck and his kissed deepened. Thirteen let out a moan as he broke the kiss to move down her neck only to course back up toward the base of her ear. He nibbled her lobe and breathed, "Because I want you so bad it makes me shake." Thirteen exhaled so sharply it drew her head away from House's lips and he pulled back in fear, swallowing hard.

Noting his disturbed look, Thirteen dove back into his mouth with an urgency that made him grow hard as a rock. He pulled on her while grinding his hips into hers. It was 10pm, the office doors were locked but the blinds open. She slipped out of his grasp playfully biting his lower lip and stretching it with her as she moved. After she let go, he gave her that sly smile which never failed to make her groin burn for him. Once the blinds were shut she turned back to face House only to find him sitting snidely behind his desk. She frowned and he choked the words, "Come here." Thirteen made her way across the room and positioned herself infront of him as he rolled out of her way in the office chair. "Sit." She obliged, hopping deftly onto the desk. Her confidence drained as he closed the short distance between the convergence of her legs and his mouth. She shook with anxiety as he placed a hand on her knee to spread her legs wide. Unsure but with purpose she rested each foot on either side of him on the armrests of the chair. House slid his hands so delicately up her the inside of her thighs that it made her tremble. Working his way under her skirt, his sky blue eyes never broke with hers. His smile was barely visible, supportive, comforting, as an index finger moved her thong to one side so this thumb could access her throbbing clit. She let out a sultry, involuntary "Unnhh", and rolled her head back. She was so wet he needed only brush the rest of his fingers past her opening to drench them and lubricate the motions that followed. His other hand lifted her shirt just enough to expose her heaving, flat midriff. House only kissed her there once before diving his head under the skirt to suck on her clit like an ice cream cone. The circles of his tongue made her holler without concern for who might hear. She panicked momentarily as he reappeared from beneath her and cracked an embarrassed smile.

"Not an optimal angle." House nervously chuckled. He then reached down to pull the lever that lowered his chair a good 12 inches. "Ah, much better."

He worked his way back to her lovely center slowly, savoring every inch. God she had great legs, and tasted good enough to eat for days. It didn't take long before she came hard in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled at a fevered pace, making Thirteen scream and clutch the back of his head, coming over and over. Her legs quivered as he stood. She was still shuddering as he placed his forehead to hers, rolled to the side and kissed the corner of her jaw. She angled in to meet his lips and they kissed like those disgusting couples you see in public for about the next five minutes. She tasted herself on him but was only turned on further. She grabbed him by the hand, slid off the desk and led him to the couch. Quickly on her knees and fumbling earnestly with his belt and zipper, Thirteen exposed what she had suspected, a thick, long pulsating cock (I knew those enormous hands would correlate, she thought to herself). But a pleasant surprise met her there as well. He appeared to be a "groomer", lacking that stomach-turning mat of tangled hair that made oral reciprocation so unappealing to so many women. A nicely trimmed area around his member and an obviously shaven scrotum, spurred her to state: "For someone who seems so unacquainted with a razor..." He stopped her, "It just makes things much more comfortable." She tilted her head, "On an everyday basis." He added fearing she'd assume he did it for legions of women waiting to service him.

"Sit." she giggled. Dragging the tip of her tongue from the base of his cock up to the glans she grinned at the sound of aching echoing from House's lips. She took all of him into her mouth and nearly gagged, he was just so big. Concentrating on making him crazy she alternately created suction and then traced spirographic shapes onto his shaft while moaning. He grasped her shoulders brutally, and puller her off him. She'd barely gotten started.

"You gotta stop that or this is gonna end REAL soon." He laughed.

She went for his shirt, ripped it open and painted his chest and stomach with lustful pecks and licks. "Oh my god." He let out. Thirteen stood, dropped her skirt and thong, stepped out of them and pulled her shirt over her head to reveal the most perfect set of breasts House had ever seen. He jammed his eyes shut immediately and tried to conjure images of fat, hairy, naked guy greased up and wrestling a pig. Anything to keep from exploding right then and there. He'd simply kill himself if he couldn't feel her riding his cock in the next 3 seconds. After swallowing hard and re-locking eyes with this perfect specimen, he leaned forward, rested hands on her hips again, guiding them as they slid down atop him. Entering her was exquisite. She felt like soft, warm, wet silk. And she was tight as hell. Again he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face between her breasts. "Unh!" he grunted. "You feel amazing." He uttered breathlessly. And he filled her completely. She'd never tingled so bad from being penetrated. It was as if he were contacting an infinite number of erogenous zones within her. She slid up and down him as he mouthed and fingered her erect nipples. She clenched around his cock periodically eliciting further grunts and moans. Fuck, it turned her on to be able to make him do that! House's arms encircled her midsection with authority and he forcibly held her in place. Kissing her roguishly, a low rumble came from deep within his chest, "I..." just then he came hard and his hold around her abdomen approached painful levels, but she didn't care. She cupped his face and kissed him so softly they may not have even met lips.

Minutes of silence passed. A comfortable, natural silence they both felt.

"So," he was still panting, "what's your favorite movie?"


End file.
